Aftermath
by dactylonomy
Summary: Based on Om Shanti Om, this fanfic is about what happens to Om and Sandy 20 yrs after they marry.
1. Wedding Bells

**Wedding Bells**

Her heart was pounding fiercely, making her more nervous than ever. She stared at the mirror and saw a tanned skinned girl with luscious black hair slightly hidden under a bright red veil with a golden border. Sandhya, also known as Sandy, was no doubt, a very beautiful girl who made a glamorous bride. She stiffened slightly as her sister, Sonia entered the room.

"Its time, didi"*

Sandy gulped. Her best friend Anjali walked into the room with Sandy's mother. Her mother had been crying a bit, no doubt. But at this moment, her face was alive with excitement...And a lot of ecstasy.

"Come on, beti*" She squealed very joyfully.

Sandy gulped once again, and got up from her chair. She walked out of the room slowly. All the females of Sandy's extended family were standing outside, waiting eagerly. She tried hard not to look at them, as they exclaimed softly, at her beauty.  
Sandy took her mother's hand as she made her way to the staircase. She had a strong feeling that she was going to fall. She _was _after all, the clumsiest of the clumsiest.

She whispered to her mother softly, "Ma, please don' let me fall"  
He mother nodded smiling.

_I am _not _going to fall. I am _not _going to fall..._Sandy vowed to herself.  
As she descended the flight of steps, she searched for his face. She saw Pappu, who smiled at her. She gave a faint, embarrassed smile and looked away. _What is happening to me?  
_It was not at all like her to be nervous and shy. Se was very outgoing, and didn't care at all what other though about her. But today was obviously different. She scanned the whole crowd again. There were so many steps to go, so she took her time.

She saw all her fellow actors and actresses. Tanya Sen even waved. But, she couldn't see him. Then, she almost slapped her forehead for being so stupid. Of_ course,_ he wouldn't be there, just in the middle of the crowd.  
She almost rolled her eyes, but stopped just in time, pretending to examine a portrait on the wall.

That was when she remembered.

Her heart stopped. Now she was pretty sure, that only her mother's pressure kept her from falling.

She was still chewing bubble gum!

_Ok, ok, don't panic, don't panic..._She reassured herself. _Just remember not to blow it out. _But she wasn't quite sure of herself.

* * *

Five minutes later, she stood in front of him. Om Kapoor. Sandy stopped breathing as she inhaled her future husband's appearance. She felt her heart fluttering like a bird's rapid wings. She exhaled loudly, and immediately a pink balloon popped out of her mouth. She blushed furiously and quickly sucked it in. Om stifled a giggle.  
_Oh, he is not angry after all..._ She thought, blushing again, but this time with relief. She quickly looked to see whether anyone else had seen it. Sonia and Anjali had lowered their eyes and were biting their lips to suppress their laughter. Her mother was wearing a stony glare.  
Sandy hurriedly looked away.

To her enormous relief, no one else had noticed it.

* * *

Minutes later, they had taken their wedding vows and Om was leading Sandy in seven circles. She kept telling herself not to fall as she walked. Just as the sixth round ended, she heaved with relief. Nothing had happened. And in the seventh round**,** she stopped keeping her feet so meticulously, and immediately tripped over the flat surface, and almost fell, but she quickly took hold of Anjali's hand which prevented her.

Anjali and Sonia rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

Sandy was so mortified. At least no one had seen her apart from Anjali and Sonia. She was embarrassed for even _being _embarrassed. Sandy NEVER got embarrassed. Why today?

She chewed her chewing gum as if for reassurance. _Well, I guess it's only today._

Then she realized that she was now Sandy Kapoor. She smiled, feeling quite devious.

Sandy Kapoor, wife of star Om Kapoor.

***didi- sister**

*beti-daughter


	2. Enter Shanti

**Enter Shanti**

"Ma! Would you stop interfering with my life?" Shrieked a young girl to the older woman standing in front of her. It was more of a demand than a question.  
The older woman, who looked quite hurt, and sad took a step forward "But, beti-"

"MA!" Screamed the girl, screwing up her face, "I wear what _I _want, and not what _you _want. Girls these days don't wear saris, or dhotis or shalwars or cholis, ma, they wear THESE!" Shouted the girl pointing at herself.

She sported a black tube top and a really short blue denim skirt, maybe about 6 inches from her waist. Her whole belly, which was tattooed, was exposed. She had on 4 inched spiky, black high heels too, which made her the grand height of 6 feet and 4 inches. On top of it all, she had a good figure and was very pretty too.  
She had a golden skin which matched perfectly to her oval-heart shaped which was complete with beautiful eyes, a long nose, a full moth and two dimples which appeared when she smiled.

In fact, the dimples appeared now, fr she suddenly burst out laughing while pointing at herself.

"Cut, cut" came the loud and strong voice of Arjun Mehra, the director.  
Shanti Kapoor spluttered. The older woman who played her mother, Sandhya Rekha giggled too. Shanti gasped for air. And finally she managed to spit out the word "Sorry"

"At least you made through this scene without messing everything up....Shanti." Came a soft, tinkling voice. Also very sarcastic. Shanti's laugh faltered and she turned to the place where the voice came from.

On the sofa couch, far away, sat a woman clad in a light blue choli. She just looked simply spectacular in whatever she wore. Even in a sack, she might have looked painfully glamorous.

It was Serina Diaz. A former Miss World. Shanti glared at her. She didn't know why the hell Serina held a grudge against her, but she did.

Arjun Mehra, the director, who was aware of this grudge, patted Shanti's shoulder, and glared at Serina. "Shanti doesn't do mistakes _all _the time, Serina. She's the best- I mean, _one _of the best actresses in Bollywood, you know" Personally, he thought Shanti was the best young actress in Bollywood. Better than Serina, anyway. He hated Serina Diaz. He felt she was more suitable for the role of the villain rather than Shanti. Shanti looked so innocent and kind. But the producer of this film was Serina's father, so obviously Serina had to be the main character. Arjun shook his head at how unfair the world was.

Shanti sighed. _The typical day of my life..._


End file.
